


You're safe

by wordsthatmademefall



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Chicago PD
Genre: OC, Panic Attack, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Antonio helps a fellow officer through a panic attack





	You're safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me on my tumblr: Antonio x reader (if you do them, don’t worry if not!!). Antonio helping the reader/whoever through a panic attack

A grin breaks out on Eve’s face when she recognizes the two approaching officers.

“Dawson and Atwater, Intelligence.” 

“MacNamara and my partner, Dallas.”

“Hey Eve!” 

She chuckles as Kevin walks up to give her a hug, “Hey Kevin. Hey Antonio.”

“Neil working on those threes?” Antonio laughs as Eve rolls her eyes at Kevin’s question.

“That he is.”

“What do you have for us?” Antonio prompts, peeking through the door behind Eve curiously.

“Call came in about a robbery in progress,” Eve explains, leading the Intelligence officers into the house, “DOA is Edward Alvarez. His file is flagged to notify Intelligence, so…”

She trails off as they came to the two bodies that lay on the floor of the hall, shattered glass and frames around them.

She lets them take in the scene before motioning for them to follow her to the basement door while MacNamara explains, “We heard them downstairs. Offender came out shooting. Gave chase, but they had a car waiting nearby.” 

In the basement, Eve points to a bloodstain on the wall and floor next to a heavy steel door, “They left someone behind down here. He’s at Lakeshore now.” 

“What is this?” Kevin muses as he and Antonio lead the way in. Eve and Joe hadn’t gone far in except to clear the room in order to preserve the scene, but now they follow them in, curious.

Eve stands by Joe in the corner as they watch them take a look around the room.

“What’s that?” 

She looks over as her partner points his light at a something and walks over to it. But then, a  hiss and a clang startles all of them into looking at the door, which has just shut them all in.

Eve runs up to the door and starts pushing at it, feeling along the sides for a handle or a latch, anything, to open it up again. 

“Shit,” she mutters when nothing works. She takes a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart, and steps back. The bottom of her shoe sticks as she moves. She shines her flashlight down and sees the blood on the floor. The air gets trapped in her throat and a shiver darts up her spine.

The others are speaking behind her.

“No cell reception,” Kevin says, holding up his phone screen for everyone to see.

“Radio’s out,” Dawson said, clicking his radio a few times.

“They know we’re here, though, right? I mean, ME and crime lab should be on their way, and, our statements…” MacNamara trails off.

As MacNamara’s voice was getting quieter, a  _ thump, thump, thump,  _ was sounding in Eve’s ears and getting louder.

“Yeah, definitely,” Kevin’s voice cuts into the rhythmic thumping in her ears.

“Our sergeant knows we’re here. Plus if he doesn’t show, he’ll be expecting Kev and me soon anyway.” Antonio adds.

Anything said next is lost to her ears as Eve rubs the blood on her shoe against the floor, and continues shining her light on the door, trying to find a way out and ignore her pounding heart. 

As she feels around again, she sees her hands trembling, the beam of light coming from the flashlight in her grip quivering. As her eyes track the beam of light, her vision begins to blur. She brings shaking fingers up to her eyes and rubs at them, feeling her fingers slip against the moisture on her face. 

_ It’s too hot in here, there’s no air.  _ Eyes squeezed closed, she yanks against her vest harshly, successfully getting the vest half-off as the trembling makes its way down to her legs. Suddenly a numb feeling spread up through her toes. As her legs give out from under her, she feels hands against her shoulders, and she does not crash to the floor like she expects, but is gently lowered. The hands leave and she opens her eyes to see Antonio in front of her, concern clear on his face. Her heart pounds faster, harder. She tells herself to take a deep breath, but she can feel them coming too sharp and shallow. Her vision begins to tunnel, blackness creeping in as a thought travels through her mind.

_ “I’m dying. I’m going to die here.” In front of my partner and my superiors. _

“No Eve. Eve you’re not dying. You’re safe. You’re having a panic attack. It will pass. You’re safe.”

She brings her hands up to pull against her vest again, ripping it off so it slides off her to her side.

“Eve, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Antonio’s hands come into her view steadily, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

She nods as tears continue to stream down her cheeks. He smiles at her gently and takes a hold of her hands in his. 

“Focus on breathing. Take deep breaths, okay.”

She tries to pull in a deep breath, but it’s hard, the air hiccuping in her chest. A sob tears out of her and she screws her eyes closed tight.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Antonio squeezes her hand, “You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m right here with you.”

She opens her eyes as Antonio lays one of her hands against her stomach, “Breathe with me, alright? Breathe in.” He pauses, “Breathe out. You can do this. Breathe in-”

She pulls in ragged breath, after ragged breath, trying to match his words, all the while he continues the pattern, and breathes with her.

“There we go. Good job, Eve.” As her breaths come a bit slower and deeper than before, she feels her belly moving beneath her hand in time with the breaths.

“You’re doing great,” Antonio rubs her shoulder comfortingly, “Has this happened before?”

Shame filled Eve as she thought back to the last time she’d had an attack like this, years ago. She lowered her eyes to the floor as she nodded, tears filling her eyes again.

“It’s okay. What do you need? Do you have medication?”

She shakes her head, regretting it as an ache begins to make itself known in her skull.

“Okay,” Antonio looks up quickly as she feels vibrations, something pounding against the wall at her back.

MacNamara’s voice, a bit unsteady, yells to whoever is pounding against the door, “We’re in here-”

He’s cut off, and Kevin’s voice, more calm, replaces his, “We can’t figure out how to open the door, Sarge.”

Eve’s attention is directed back to Antonio as he speaks to her again, “See, we’re fine. You’re fine. You’re safe.”

This time, the words have her nodding. She’s still shaking, she can feel the exhaustion in her shoulders and her chest, and she feels anxious. 

She begins to fidget, but she doesn’t want to get up just yet, just breathe. 

“You feeling better?” Antonio asks her. She nods, and feels her face heat up a bit, this time in embarrassment for what had just happened.

“I’m sorry, that was,” she pauses and focuses on taking a deep breath again.

“No. You have nothing to be sorry about.” He rubs her shoulder and smiles sincerely, “You know who should be sorry? Neil. He got Diego hooked on that one videogame.”

“Portal Knights, right?” Eve asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah, that one.” Antonio laughs.

“Neil loves that game. He was so happy when Diego started playing it with him, too.”

“Yeah. He’s always building something new on that.”

They both look up when the door finally opens. 

Kevin quickly thanks the officers and Sergeant Voight and, with a nod and a smile to Antonio and Eve, motions for them to follow him, taking them and their curious looks away from Eve. 

Her partner is standing uncertain at the door, waiting for her.

“You ready to get out of here?” Antonio asks, holding a hand out for her.

“Yes, please.” 

He helps her to her feet, and, with her partner following, they make their way out of the house. 

It felt good to move and walk around. The fresh air was really helping.

Antonio stays by her side as she continued to breathe in the fresh air. 

“Eve.” She looks over at him and her partner as he holds out a bottle of water for her. 

She accepts it gratefully, and takes a few sips. She was now feeling extremely exhausted, and it must have showed. 

“Wait here, okay?” Antonio said, walking over to Sergeant Voight.

She watches him, wondering what he’s doing. She is surprised when Voight motions MacNamara over to them. 

Antonio jogs back over to her, “Okay. Eve, would you like me to drive you home? I explained to my Sergeant. MacNamara’s statement will do for now. He suggests you take it easy and head home.”

She thinks about it. She was so tired, and going home sounded like heaven right now, “Yes, please.” 

“Alright, let’s go.”

In his car, as he starts it up and adjusted the A/C for her, she grabs his attention, “Antonio, thank you.”  

“You’re welcome, Eve.” 


End file.
